


twitchcon

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	twitchcon

He felt betrayed. He felt sad. He felt... bashed.

He felt like he had been oushed to the ground and stepped on, shown no signs of repsect, nor any signs of regret.

It all seemed like everyone was just fueling the fire.

**`tem,** _@hardcorefan_

_omg!! looks like kenneth is gay!! i got a video and a few pictures of him kissing and holding hands with a boy around a park and cafe 😭😭😭 how cute!!!_

_Kenneth_and_bf_holding_hands.img_

_Kenneth_and_bf_kissing.img_

**6,039** _Replies_ **5,021** _Retweets_ **10,802** _Likes_

He saw the tweet around 15 minutes ago, and since then he was... Just so lost in his mind. He never wanted anyone to find out about his sexuality, it had been something he had struggled with for a long time, especially in such a society that steered away from ever talking about such topics. 

He was scared what others would think of him, what others would do to him now that he has face revealed, everyone knowinf his identity and able to find out who he was down the blood type in an instant.

Now they knew he was gay.

He leaned back down onto his bed, hands covering his face as he inhaled deeply.

This would mean alot for him, but also his boyfriend.

He could get in trouble now, the cafe he worked at could fire him just for his sexuality, to shun him and belittle him.

Kenneth had quite a bit of Japanese fans, more than he originally thought. It never crossed his mind that one of them would stalk him on his day out.

His eyes widened at more thoughts that crossed his mind. Did they know where he lived? Did they plan to leak that information too? To throw his life into chaos that he would have to deal with? 

Kenneth sat up, grabbing his phone again from the edge of the bed and unlocking it. He scrolled through his Twitter timeline, feeling a sense of... hope? He couldn't quite place it, but seeing his friends reply to the tweet, saying how disrespectful it was to out someone, to stalk someone and spread sensitive information that they should of been able to tell others about when they were ready. 

He looked through the replies a bit more, seeing how his and his friends stans told the original poster how disgusting it was to do what they did, and too take down the tweet before Kenneth sees it himself.

Well... that was a bit too late.

Kenneth thought about what he should do. He thought about making a reply to the tweet that was some kind of meme confirming that he was gay, or a tweet by itself stating 'Yeah, we're gay, keep scrollin' with a picture of him and his boyfriend, but he didn't know how his boyfriend would feel about it, so he ruled that option out. He thought about doing a quick stream perhaps, or just avoiding it all.

Then he saw a message show at the top of his screen.

**itsy**

_did u see?_

2:12pm

He felt his body stiffen just a little. He tapped on the message, his fingers flying over the phones keyboard as he typed out a reply.

**barbies boy**

_yea i saw_

2:13pm


End file.
